marukofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
模块:Infobox
-- This module implements -- 中文的此模块对比英文维基多解析了overimage, overcaption, -- overimagerowclass以及header/labal/data*style参数。 -- local p = {} local HtmlBuilder = require('Module:HtmlBuilder') local args = {} local origArgs local root function union(t1, t2) -- Returns the union of the values of two tables, as a sequence. local vals = {} for k,v in pairs(t1) do valsv = true end for k,v in pairs(t2) do valsv = true end local ret = {} for k,v in pairs(vals) do table.insert(ret, k) end return ret end local function getArgNums(prefix) -- Returns a table containing the numbers of the arguments that exist -- for the specified prefix. For example, if the prefix was 'data', and -- 'data1', 'data2', and 'data5' exist, it would return {1, 2, 5}. local nums = {} for k,v in pairs(args) do local num = tostring(k):match('^' .. prefix .. '(1-9%d*)$') if num then table.insert(nums, tonumber(num)) end end table.sort(nums) return nums end local function addRow(rowArgs) -- Adds a row to the infobox, with either a header cell -- or a label/data cell combination. if rowArgs.header then root .tag('tr') .addClass(rowArgs.rowclass) .tag('th') .attr('colspan', 2) .addClass(rowArgs.class) .css('text-align', 'center') .cssText(rowArgs.headerstyle) .wikitext(rowArgs.header) elseif rowArgs.data then local row = root.tag('tr') row.addClass(rowArgs.rowclass) if rowArgs.label then row .tag('th') .attr('scope', 'row') .css('text-align', 'left') .cssText(rowArgs.labelstyle) .wikitext(rowArgs.label) .done() end local dataCell = row.tag('td') if not rowArgs.label then dataCell .attr('colspan', 2) .css('text-align', 'center') end dataCell .addClass(rowArgs.class) .cssText(rowArgs.datastyle) .newline() .wikitext(rowArgs.data) end end local function renderOverImage() if not args.overimage then return end local row = root.tag('tr') row.addClass(args.overimagerowclass) local topImage = row.tag('td') topImage.attr('colspan', 2) topImage.addClass(args.class) topImage.cssText(args.datastyle) topImage.css('text-align', 'center') if args.overcaption then topImage.wikitext(args.overimage .. ' ' .. args.overcaption .. ) else topImage.wikitext(args.overimage) end end local function renderTitle() if not args.title then return end root .tag('caption') .addClass(args.titleclass) .cssText(args.titlestyle) .wikitext('\'\'\ .. args.title .. '\'\'\'') end local function renderAboveRow() if not args.above then return end root .tag('tr') .tag('th') .attr('colspan', 2) .addClass(args.aboveclass) .css('text-align', 'center') .css('font-size', '125%') .css('font-weight', 'bold') .cssText(args.abovestyle) .wikitext(args.above) end local function renderBelowRow() if not args.below then return end root .tag('tr') .tag('td') .attr('colspan', '2') .addClass(args.belowclass) .css('text-align', 'center') .cssText(args.belowstyle) .newline() .wikitext(args.below) end local function renderSubheaders() if args.subheader then args.subheader1 = args.subheader end if args.subheaderrowclass then args.subheaderrowclass1 = args.subheaderrowclass end local subheadernums = getArgNums('subheader') for k,num in ipairs(subheadernums) do addRow({ data = args.. tostring(num), datastyle = args.subheaderstyle or args.. tostring(num), class = args.subheaderclass, rowclass = args.. tostring(num) }) end end local function renderImages() if args.image then args.image1 = args.image end if args.caption then args.caption1 = args.caption end local imagenums = getArgNums('image') for k,num in ipairs(imagenums) do local caption = args.. tostring(num) local data = HtmlBuilder.create().wikitext(args.. tostring(num)) if caption then data .tag('br', {selfClosing = true}) .done() .tag('div') .cssText(args.captionstyle) .wikitext(caption) end addRow({ data = tostring(data), datastyle = args.imagestyle, class = args.imageclass, rowclass = args.. tostring(num) }) end end local function renderRows() -- Gets the union of the header and data argument numbers, -- and renders them all in order using addRow. local rownums = union(getArgNums('header'), getArgNums('data')) table.sort(rownums) for k,num in ipairs(rownums) do addRow({ header = args.. tostring(num), headerstyle = (args.headerstyle or '') .. ';' .. (args.. tostring(num) .. 'style' or ''), label = args.. tostring(num), labelstyle = (args.labelstyle or '') .. ';' .. (args.. tostring(num) .. 'style' or ''), data = args.. tostring(num), datastyle = (args.datastyle or '') .. ';' .. (args.. tostring(num) .. 'style' or ''), class = args.. tostring(num), rowclass = args.. tostring(num) }) end end local function renderNavBar() if not args.name then return end root .tag('tr') .tag('td') .attr('colspan', '2') .css('text-align', 'right') .wikitext(mw.getCurrentFrame():expandTemplate({ title = 'navbar', args = { args.name, mini = 1 } })) end local function renderItalicTitle() local italicTitle = argstitle' and mw.ustring.lower(argstitle') if italicTitle '' or italicTitle 'force' or italicTitle 'yes' then root.wikitext(mw.getCurrentFrame():expandTemplate({title = 'italic title'})) end end local function renderTrackingCategories() if args.decat ~= 'yes' then if #(getArgNums('data')) 0 and mw.title.getCurrentTitle().namespace 0 then root.wikitext('Category:使用无数据行信息框模板的条目') end if args.child 'yes' and args.title then root.wikitext('Category:使用带有标题参数的嵌入式信息框模板的条目') end end end local function _infobox() -- Specify the overall layout of the infobox, with special settings -- if the infobox is used as a 'child' inside another infobox. if args.child ~= 'yes' then root = HtmlBuilder.create('table') root .addClass('infobox') .addClass(args.bodyclass) .attr('cellspacing', 3) .css('border-spacing', '3px') if args.subbox 'yes' then root .css('padding', '0') .css('border', 'none') .css('margin', '-3px') .css('width', 'auto') .css('min-width', '100%') .css('font-size', 'small') .css('clear', 'none') .css('float', 'none') .css('background-color', 'transparent') else root .css('width', '22em') .css('text-align', 'left') .css('font-size', 'small') .css('line-height', '1.5em') end root .cssText(args.bodystyle) renderTitle() renderAboveRow() else root = HtmlBuilder.create() root .wikitext(args.title) end renderOverImage() renderSubheaders() renderImages() renderRows() renderBelowRow() renderNavBar() renderItalicTitle() renderTrackingCategories() return tostring(root) end local function preprocessSingleArg(argName) -- If the argument exists and isn't blank, add it to the argument table. -- Blank arguments are treated as nil to match the behaviour of ParserFunctions. if origArgsargName and origArgsargName ~= '' then argsargName = origArgsargName end end local function preprocessArgs(prefixTable, step) -- Assign the parameters with the given prefixes to the args table, in order, in batches -- of the step size specified. This is to prevent references etc. from appearing in the -- wrong order. The prefixTable should be an array containing tables, each of which has -- two possible fields, a "prefix" string and a "depend" table. The function always parses -- parameters containing the "prefix" string, but only parses parameters in the "depend" -- table if the prefix parameter is present and non-blank. if type(prefixTable) ~= 'table' then error("Non-table value detected for the prefix table", 2) end if type(step) ~= 'number' then error("Invalid step value detected", 2) end -- Get arguments without a number suffix, and check for bad input. for i,v in ipairs(prefixTable) do if type(v) ~= 'table' or type(v.prefix) ~= "string" or (v.depend and type(v.depend) ~= 'table') then error('Invalid input detected to preprocessArgs prefix table', 2) end preprocessSingleArg(v.prefix) -- Only parse the depend parameter if the prefix parameter is present and not blank. if argsv.prefix and v.depend then for j,dependValue in ipairs(v.depend) do if type(dependValue) ~= 'string' then error('Invalid "depend" parameter value detected in preprocessArgs') end preprocessSingleArg(dependValue) end end end -- Get arguments with number suffixes. local a = 1 -- Counter variable. local moreArgumentsExist = true while moreArgumentsExist true do moreArgumentsExist = false for i = a, a + step - 1 do for j,v in ipairs(prefixTable) do local prefixArgName = v.prefix .. tostring(i) if origArgsprefixArgName then moreArgumentsExist = true -- Do another loop if any arguments are found, even blank ones. preprocessSingleArg(prefixArgName) end -- Process the depend table if the prefix argument is present and not blank, or -- we are processing "prefix1" and "prefix" is present and not blank, and -- if the depend table is present. if v.depend and (argsprefixArgName or (i 1 and argsv.prefix)) then for j,dependValue in ipairs(v.depend) do local dependArgName = dependValue .. tostring(i) preprocessSingleArg(dependArgName) end end end end a = a + step end end function preprocessSpecificStyle(styleTable, step) -- Assign the parameters *style to the args table local a = 1 -- Counter variable. local moreArgumentsExist = true while moreArgumentsExist true do moreArgumentsExist = false for i = a,a + step - 1 do for j,v in ipairs(styleTable) do local styleArgName = v.arg .. tostring(i) .. 'style' if origArgsstyleArgName then moreArgumentsExist = true -- Do another loop if any arguments are found, even blank ones. preprocessSingleArg(styleArgName) end end end a = a + step end end function p.infobox(frame) -- If called via #invoke, use the args passed into the invoking template. -- Otherwise, for testing purposes, assume args are being passed directly in. if frame mw.getCurrentFrame() then origArgs = frame:getParent().args else origArgs = frame end -- Parse the data parameters in the same order that the old did, so that -- references etc. will display in the expected places. Parameters that depend on -- another parameter are only processed if that parameter is present, to avoid -- phantom references appearing in article reference lists. preprocessSingleArg('child') preprocessSingleArg('bodyclass') preprocessSingleArg('subbox') preprocessSingleArg('bodystyle') preprocessSingleArg('overimage') preprocessSingleArg('overcaption') preprocessSingleArg('overimagerowclass') preprocessSingleArg('title') preprocessSingleArg('titleclass') preprocessSingleArg('titlestyle') preprocessSingleArg('above') preprocessSingleArg('aboveclass') preprocessSingleArg('abovestyle') preprocessSingleArg('aboverowclass') preprocessArgs({ {prefix = 'subheader', depend = {'subheaderstyle', 'subheaderrowclass'}} }, 10) preprocessSingleArg('subheaderstyle') preprocessSingleArg('subheaderclass') preprocessArgs({ {prefix = 'image', depend = {'caption', 'imagerowclass'}} }, 10) preprocessSingleArg('captionstyle') preprocessSingleArg('imagestyle') preprocessSingleArg('imageclass') preprocessArgs({ {prefix = 'header'}, {prefix = 'data', depend = {'label'}}, {prefix = 'rowclass'}, {prefix = 'class'} }, 80) preprocessSpecificStyle({ {arg = 'header'}, {arg = 'label'}, {arg = 'data'} }, 80) preprocessSingleArg('headerstyle') preprocessSingleArg('labelstyle') preprocessSingleArg('datastyle') preprocessSingleArg('below') preprocessSingleArg('belowclass') preprocessSingleArg('belowstyle') preprocessSingleArg('name') argstitle' = origArgstitle' -- different behaviour if blank or absent preprocessSingleArg('decat') return _infobox() end return p